Just Want To Have Some Fun
by passionateinterest
Summary: Harry realizes that the people were his friends were actually not real friends. He then decides that he is going to do whatever he wants and live the way he wants to. A very special gift he receives on Christmas will help him do just that. Snarry pairing GreyHarry 100% slash slightly AU Dumbledore, Weasley, Hermione bashing


**Hello everyone! Here is a oneshot about one of my favourite "taboo" pairing of the HP universe. It's my first time doing a story of them so I hope it is not horrible and that it will be enjoyable to read. I started writing it at Christmas but just published it now as it took me some time to be even a little bit satisfied with it. hehe :p**

**Anyway I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Looking out from the window of his dormitory, in the Gryffindor tower, a certain green eyed youth was looking at the students, who were going back for the Christmas holidays to their homes. He was one of the only 10 students to not go back for the holidays. Though the previous years he had been invited by the Weasley to stay with them, this year was not the case.

All of this was the result of him actually putting an end to the ridiculous idea that he would one day be with Ginny, which had infuriated Ron and disappointed Mrs Weasley. To make matters worse, he had proved that there was no way he would ever be with her by telling them that he was gay. It seemed that it was the last straw for the Weasleys as Ron punched him and Mrs Weasley as well as Ginny cried uncontrollably. The only ones who were actually fine with all this and supported him were the twins, going as far as to get him far away from their family and comforting him.

This all happened last summer a week after they had picked him up from his relatives. Harry couldn't stand any more the pressure that he felt coming from them on doing exactly what they wanted him to do. What did they all think he was? Some puppet you could move however way they wanted? He had a mind of his own with his own tastes and dreams.

He was very disappointed in the Weasley family. Apart from Fred and George, everybody else had turned their back on him. Apparently they were not as open minded as he had thought. But the person he was the most disappointed in was Hermione.

The girl he had seen as a friend didn't take his side whatsoever and looked at him in disgust after learning about his homosexuality, going as far as saying that it was a despicable excuse. How is being homosexual an excuse for not fancying a girl? How come a girl so smart had such an ignorant view of the world? Worse, was she denying that homosexuality even existed?

Ever since that time they had avoided and ignored each other, not riding in the same train cart and leaving a room when the other entered it. It had been quite tiring mentally for Harry at first but he began to harden his feelings, getting to the point where he didn't care about them any more. He would hang out with the very few people who did not care about him being gay after the news was spread by none other than a vindictive Ron.

Though he didn't care any more, the first few weeks after the news spread had been kind of rough on him. People stared and whispered when he passed by even more. Side glances and gazes full of judgement felt even stronger.

Thankfully, he was able to count on a few people such as Neville, Luna, Fred and George. The Weasley twins had been of great help ever since his confrontation with the Weasley family and he had grown to be very fond of them, forming a strong friendship bond with them. Neville and Luna also were the two people that touched him by staying by his side and supporting him.

They had quickly become his closest friends and he felt bad for neglecting them compared to Hermione and Ron when he saw how the latter two treated him.

Thinking back on all that had happened it was actually making Harry a bit sad as he still looked at everyone leaving for the holidays. He couldn't help but remember the previous holidays with the Weasley family and the way they treated him back then.

'Urgh get yourself together Harry!' he berated himself in his head, shaking it as if to get out of those depressing thoughts, 'Stop feeling sorry for yourself and make the most out of the situation instead.'

With those thoughts in mind, the young man stood up and walked out of his dormitory and down the stairs to the common room where he found Neville reading a book in an armchair near the fire.

"Hey Nev'!" he said to the boy who jumped a little bit in surprise as he had been engrossed in his book.

"Hey Harry!" he replied with a smile, "You're alright?"

"Why do you keep asking me that every time we see each other?" the dark haired teen asked amused.

"Well..Just because…I just want to know how you are doing…" the other replied embarrassedly, blushing.

"Well we see each other every day so there is not that much change in my mood." he commented with an amused smile.

"With the holidays I just thought that maybe you know…" Neville said, looking up at Harry with a concerned gaze, "I wanted to make sure you are okay. You know you have me and Luna right?"

"Yes I do." Harry replied looking fondly at his friend, touched by his concern, adding in a soft emotional voice "Thank you Neville."

The two smiled at each other and then fell into a comfortable silence, as Harry went to sit on one the armchairs himself and began to read a book that he had brought as well. They both read in silence for a while, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. Having finished his book and getting a little bored, Harry looked up at Neville.

"Want to play exploding snap?" he asked with a smirk at the idea of playing that game.

Neville looked up from his book and smiled as he heard about the game, his eyes sparkling with excitement as well.

"Sure!" he exclaimed with a grin.

They then played exploding cards, having enchanted them so that when they exploded, they would cover the loser in jelly with flavors such as grape or strawberry. They played for hours laughing and enjoying themselves, barely noticing time going by. However, the sound of their stomachs growling made them realize that they had missed lunch time and that now it was the afternoon.

"Let's go to the kitchen and ask the elves for some food." Harry offered, stretching himself, letting out a groan as some joints popped back in place from sitting in the same position for so long.

"Isn't it forbidden to go into the kitchen?" Neville asked nervously although he felt his stomach churning from hunger, "Besides we don't know where the kitchen is…"

"I do." the other replied mischievously with a wink, "Come on I have a friend who works there, they'll be happy to give us some food."

Finally persuaded, Neville followed Harry out of the Gryffindor common room all the way in front of some painting of a pear. Taken aback, he watched as the green eyed teen began to tickle the pear that squirmed a little before moving to the side and letting an opening to go through.

As soon as they entered they were welcomed by the house elves, all welcoming them warmly. But one in particular greeted them with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Harry Potter, Harry Potter!" one of them exclaimed excitedly as he pushed through the crowd of other house elves around the two young men.

"Hello Dobby. » Harry greeted with a smile, "How are you?"

"Dobby is fine Harry Potter. Thank you for always asking." the house elf said brightly with a grin.

"That's normal." the other replied kindly, "My friend and I missed lunch and we were wondering if we could have something to eat here."

"Of course! It would be Dobby's pleasure to feed Harry Potter and his friend!" the house elf replied happily, already busying himself to quickly prepare something for them while some other house elves made the two young men sit at a table while waiting for them to be done.

Soon the table they sat at got flooded with parts of tarts and pies, a jug of pumpkin juice, and a plate full of candied carrots, seasoned mashed potatoes and meatloaf for each of them. Once they were full, they left the kitchen and were walking into the hallway before deciding to go out as it was a sunny day.

A lot of snow had fallen the night before they put on their snow shoes before going out. Once they were out, they went to the lake that was almost frozen from the cold.

"Do you think the giant squid is cold?" Neville asked, looking at the water that was very still right now.

"Don't know…I don't think he would be cold, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to stand being in this lake for so many years." Harry said, bending down and taking some snow into his hands, moulding it into a nice ball while looking mischievously to his friend.

Before he could even see it coming, a snow ball crashed at the back of Neville's head. Bewildered the young man turned back and saw a grinning from ear to ear Harry who had already beginning to prepare two other balls.

"Hey!" he exclaimed indignantly before receiving another one, this time square in the face.

This is how an all out snow ball war started, the two young men playing like kids for some time until they felt both completely exhausted.

"I need go back to the castle. I wanted to go study a bit in the library." Harry said as they were regaining his breath after their fight.

"I think I had never heard you talk so much about studies before the start of this school year." Neville commented with a small laugh, "You now spend more time in the library than even Hermi…"

The young man stopped talking immediately as he realized which name he was going to say, looking sheepish.

"Well I figured that I should maybe get serious since this is our final year." Harry replied, ignoring the slip of tongue that the other almost did.

If there was one thing that Harry was actually sort of thankful for concerning the issues he had had with the Weasley family is that it made him do a huge retrospect on his life and on the people around him. He realized that he had been too carefree and should be more careful about who he allowed in his life. He had always followed what others were telling him to do without ever questioning him and didn't think much about his future.

Instead he had let others ingrain in his brain what he should. He never considered that maybe he should be more studious and think more about his life and future. So now he had decided to take matters into his own hands and study as hard as he could and learn as much as he could. He was now a regular of the library and barely let anyone approach him as he was now very careful of whom he was letting become friends with him.

"Besides, maybe I'll be able to seduce you with my intellect." he added in a joking tone as he wiggled his eyebrows,

"Yeah right. We both know I'm not your type." Neville replied laughing.

"How do you know that huh?" Harry asked back, trying to keep his laughter at bay as he tried to act flirty toward his friend in order to make him embarrassed, "I'm sure I could make you fall in love with me in a heartbeat."

"Alright Casanova I get it." the other told him still laughing while trying to push him away, "Time to go back to the castle before your ego gets even bigger. We wouldn't want you to do something you would regret."

"Okay mum." the green eyed young man said in a cheeky tone, putting an arm around the shoulders of his friend as they walked back to the castle.

The next day they were eating in the great hall with the other students staying for the holidays when they saw McGonagall walking up to them.

"Mr Longbottom I need you to come with me." she told Neville with a grave face, "Your grandmother has fallen ill and she wishes to see you. We have prepared a special floo for you to go see her."

At hearing this the young man's face paled and a look of panicked worry appeared on it. He stood up and immediately and began following the professor, Harry hot on his heels as he wanted to be there for his friend to comfort him. They went to Dumbledore's office where the headmaster was already waiting for them next to the fireplace from which they would floo to the hospital.

Neville went first but as Harry was going to take some floo powder to throw it in the fireplace, he was stopped by the old wizard who grabbed his arm gently to stopped him from doing so. When he looked up taken aback at the headmaster, the latter was looking at him with a serious stare, smiling gently as if to ease off the tension that had been installed as soon as he had stopped the young man.

"We need to talk my boy." he said softly, trying to lead him into one of the plush chairs of his office.

"I believe this can wait." Harry replied, shaking off the hand of the old wizard on his arm as he looked at him with a slightly annoyed expression, "My friend needs my support right now."

"I understand but I actually need to talk to you about your other friends." Dumbledore told him with slight frown on his face, as if he didn't like the attitude of the other.

"What other friends?" the green eyed young man asked frowning as well, as he didn't like where the conversation seemed to be going.

"Ron and Hermione of course. They are your friends after all." the headmaster said as if it was obvious.

"I do not remember having friends who abandon you and treat you like a freak because of preferences." he replied, now feeling anger starting to really fill him up.

"Please my boy. I know you might feel wronged but we don't mean any harm. We just want you to be happy. The Weasley family has the best interest in mind for you." the other said in a restrained voice, sounding like he was frustrated, taking a deep breathe before adding in a gentler more grandfatherly tone "Moreover we all know that it is just a phase don't we? Soon it will pass and you will realize what is best for you. For now I really wish you would just apologize to Molly and everyone else."

"So you are telling me that being gay is just a phase? That I will grow out of it?" Harry asked, barely keeping his tone polite as he was now legitimately angry, feeling his magic beginning to swirl around him almost imperceptibly as he tried to stay as calm as possible, "Well I have news for you sir. It will never go away and I will now appreciate if you do not meddle with anything that doesn't concern my scholar activities."

With that said, he strode to the fireplace and grabbed a fist full of floo powder before throwing it in the fire and quickly flooing to the hospital by yelling very loud the destination. Before he got sucked into the fireplace to floo to the hospital, the last image he saw was Dumbledore watching him with a disappointed look on his face, which he realized didn't affect him in any way.

After Neville's visit to his grandmother, it was decided that Neville would go back home for the rest of the winter break to take care of his grandmother who was recovering. He and Harry had then come back to Hogwarts so that he could pack a bag with stuff before going home.

Right now Harry was watching his friend doing his bag, feeling a bit sad at the idea that he would now be alone for the holidays, as Neville had been the only friend to not go back home for the winter break. Having finished his bag and feeling the sentiment of depression from his friend, Neville turned around to look at his dark haired friend with a compassionate look, giving him a sloppy cheerful smile trying to lighten up the mood.

"Sorry for leaving you alone…" he said in a soft voice.

"Don't worry about it. You need to take care of your grandmother. Family is important." Harry replied, giving him a reassuring smile and a cheeky wink as he added, "I'm resourceful I will find ways to have a blast without you."

"I'm sure you will." Neville said with a chuckle, relaxing a bit, looking around him and then looked at him once again with a slightly sad expression, "Well I guess this is it I'm all prepared…"

"All right. Then let's go to the main entrance, I'm sure McGonagall is waiting for you there." the young man told him with a smile as he stood up and then left with him the dorm.

After having seen Neville off, Harry suddenly felt extremely lonely, having no idea what to do now that everyone he was friends was not here anymore. Out of despite he went to the library, deciding that he might as well drown himself into books and get ahead on the program. He decided also that he would get in shape and do some exercise.

This is how, he began to get into a routine where he would wake up early and go for a run around the castle before then eating in the kitchen, as he preferred the company of the house elves to the one of the other students. He then would go shower himself before going to the library and spend the day in it until it was time to eat. After dinner, he would go and walk around the lake.

Before going to bed and sometimes when he wanted to take a break from reading he would go to the Owlery to see Hedwig and give her a treat. Sometimes he would receive or send letters to Luna, Neville and the twins. It made him really happy to receive letters from his friends and he enjoyed reading what they would write to him.

However, that didn't stop him from being bored out of his mind most of the time. Although he kept himself occupied with exercise and studies, that didn't stop the boredom to get to him. Occasionally he would see a group made of the teachers, who were staying at the castle as well, going toward Hogsmeade and he would envy them, wanting as well to go out to the village and have fun. Unfortunately not only was he a student but he could not even pass for someone else as people would almost immediately recognize him and he would get in trouble.

But something unexpected offered him an incredible chance to actually go to the village incognito.

On the day of Christmas day, when he woke up, Harry found three presents at the end of his bed: one from Luna, one from Neville and one from the twins. The one from Luna was a special edition of her father's magazine along with some charm pendant to keep away the 'Blibbering Humdingers' as she said in her letter. As for Neville's present it was a box full of sweets from Sugarplum's Sweets Shop and items from Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop.

But the present that really got his attention the most was the one from Fred and George. What he got from them was a little phial full of an ageing potion. In the letter that accompanied the present here is what he read.

_Hello Harry!_

_How are you?_

_Georgy and I thought you might feel lonely and extremely bored since Neville is not even here any more to keep you company so we thought we would help make your life interesting. _

_This potion is an aging potion that will make you look 10 years older than you are. Obviously it doesn't make you more mature but where would be the fun in it right?_

_Also, we made sure it would also correct your eyes so that you don't have to wear glasses any more. We are counting on you to use it well as a descendant of one of the Marauders. We cannot wait to hear all the pranks you will surely pull thanks to this._

_Take care mate _

_Merry Christmas_

_Gred and Forge (aka Fred and George)_

_PS: Just so you know, by drinking this potion your age on your official ministry papers will change as well. So you need to know that even though your are not losing years out of your life, you will be officially older to everyone._

Harry had not been sure what to do at first. Should he take this potion or not? After all the twins had said there were no negative effects… Sure he would suddenly go from 16 years old to 26 years old and would be considered an adult from then on. But that didn't seem so bad did it? That also meant he would be able to decide whatever he wanted by himself without having to get the permission of anyone didn't it?

He quickly decided that he would take it. Too excited to wait to take it, Harry opened the phial and gulped down in one shot the potion, really surprised at the sweet taste that it had. For a few seconds he didn't feel anything but then a sharp pain started in his stomach which started to spread through his whole body, spreading all the way to the tip of his limbs. The pain became so strong that it brought him to his knees and his vision began to blur before he lost consciousness.

When he woke up again the sun was setting and he realized that he had been unconscious for most of the day. A little dizzy and disoriented, Harry attempted to stand up, using the frame of his bed as he got up on wobbly legs. As his mind cleared a little and he was able to focus more, he realized he was seeing rather blur. Taking his glasses off, he realized that he saw much clearer without them and didn't need them any more. He then suddenly remembered the aging potion and went as quickly as possible into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.

What he saw in the mirror was unrecognisable. There in the mirror was standing a tall 26 years old young man with unruly hair that went to his neck, a strong chiseled jaw, and most importantly the toned body he had. He had always a toned body thanks to Quidditch but his growth spurt had made his cheeks fuller, making his face look healthier than before. It had given him a healthy and not underweight toned body.

He could not believe that the man in the mirror was actually him. It seemed so unbelievable that he would change so much. The only thing still visible and that made him recognizable in a way was the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead although it had faded a bit as if age had made it disappear a little bit.

Harry examined himself in the mirror in awe a little longer before he walked back into the dormitory in which he was alone right now. As he was looking for clothes to put on he realized that thanks to his growth spurt the clothes that had always been too big for him now fitted him almost well. He quickly put on a white T-shirt with a wool cardigan that was still rather loose on him and a pair of used jeans.

Feeling hunger tearing at him, he decided it would be wiser to call Dobby and ask him to bring something to eat. He didn't want anyone to see him like this as he knew it might create an uproar and he would have to answer about his actions. Before that he wanted one night of freedom and fun and he was definitely determined to do just that tonight. But first he needed to eat.

"Dobby?" He called, shocking himself with the slightly deeper tone of his voice as he spoke.

The house elf appeared in front of him almost immediately, but when he saw him the house elf squeaked in shock and looked at him confused and wary.

"Harry…Potter?" he asked as he looked with slight suspicion at the young man.

"Yes it's me Dobby. Sorry I look different because I took an aging potion…" Harry explained with a embarrassed smile as he saw the reaction of his house elf friend, "I did not eat at all today. Would it be possible for you to bring me some food here?..."

"Sure Harry Potter no problem at all." the other replied after coming out of his shock and giving him a grin, "Dobby is always happy to serve Harry Potter."

And with that said he disappeared in a pop. Letting out a sigh, the young man went to sit at the feet of his bed.

'Well I guess there is one person down on the list of people who know of my change.' he thought with a smirk, feeling a little amused at the situation.

He didn't feel regret for taking the potion. Just the idea that he now had full freedom on his decision was just exhilarating. No more meddlesome old men forcing their ways of thinking on him and no more control over his life from anyone. He was going to be the one to decide of his path in life.

While he was engrossed into his thoughts and ideas for the future, Dobby popped back with a tray full of sandwiches, a slice of pumpkin pie and a bottle of butterbeer.

"Thank you very much Dobby." he said with a smile, his mouth salivating at the sight of the food.

"My pleasure Harry Potter." the latter squeaked happily with a grin.

"By the way please do not tell Dumbledore about me okay. I do not want him to know about my change yet." he told him quickly before the other left, as a thought went through his mind that maybe Dumbledore could try to keep an eye on him through Dobby.

"Yes sir." the house elf agreed with a serious face, "If Harry Potter wants Dobby to not talk with the headmaster, Dobby won't."

Dobby then disappeared in a pop once again, leaving Harry alone to enjoy his meal. Once he was done eating, he went to look out the window, watching the night sky as the sun had completely went down and let the stars take over.

'It's time to have some fun.' he thought with a smirk, getting back to his bed to take out his invisibility cloak along with the marauders' map.

After having put a glamour on his scar with a spell that he had learned not long ago in order to cover it, Harry went and took the secret passageway leading under Honeydukes' shop. After having managed to get out of Honeydukes without looking suspicious, he began to walk along the street with a satisfied happy smile, looking at the fairy tale look of Hogsmeade with the snow covered roofs and streets lit with lanterns. You could really feel in the air that today was Christmas. Everyone was joyously celebrating and having fun.

Having taken quite a consequent amount of money with him, Harry decided to have some street food first as he walked to a street vendor, who was selling roasted chestnuts along with spiced hot firewhiskey. He ordered both and enjoyed as he continued walking into the street again, fully taking advantage of the fact that he was now an adult.

As he was walking he realized that one clothes shop was open and a grin appeared on his face as an idea crossed his mind. Now that he had grown he needed clothes that fitted him didn't he? Moreover, he needed to dress like an adult now. So doing some shopping now was not a bad thing right?

Without much more thinking, he headed straight toward the shop and went in it. He got out of it with two bags full of clothes. He had even changed into one of his new outfit: a button down burgundy shirt with a pair of fitted black pants and a long black wool cloak coat.

'Only in the wizarding world you can pull off that style.' he thought humorously about his clothes.

Happy with his new purchases, he breathed in and out deeply out of contentment. Though it wasn't much, he felt so much more alive. Not feeling like you had to please people and not having to be careful of your every move was exhilarating in a way.

But as he looked at his bags he realized it would be quite inconvenient to continue walking around with them. As such he went into a back alley and called Dobby, hoping that even from that distance, the house elf would be able to hear. He was happy to see it was the case when Dobby appeared right in front of him.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter?" he asked, quickly quieting down when the latter hurriedly shushed him at the mention of his name in a public place.

"Could you put those bags in my bedroom please?" he asked with a smile, "I want to keep walking around for a little more time but they are bothering me."

"No problem sir. Dobby will do it." the house elf replied with a smile, taking Harry's bag and disappearing once again.

With his hands now free again, the young man resumed his stroll into the streets of Hogsmeade and soon decided to go into the Three Broomsticks and have a drink to warm him up from the very cold weather. As soon as he entered he felt his body relaxing at the warm air inside thanks to the big fireplace and the joyous atmosphere there as well. A live band was playing merrily on a small stage in one corner and the place resonated with laughter and people having a good time.

He went to seat at the bar, ordering to the bartender a grog. The bartender, a slender man who looked to be in his twenties with short blond hair and blue eyes, brought his drink to him with a wink, brushing his fingers against his. Harry looked at him walk away in a sort of flirty way with interest. Although he was not exactly his type, the fact that someone was flirting openly like this with him was intriguing him.

He actually quite enjoyed the pushing and pulling of flirting and thought he could indulge into it as it did not cost anything. As he was enjoying his drink along with the few little flirty looks of the bartender, he suddenly heard familiar voices as the door of the pub opened.

"Oh please Severus stop brooding!" the voice of McGonagall exclaimed half stern half amused, "It's Christmas you need to go out and have fun."

"And what makes you think that going out and into a pub full of loud people is fun?" the voice of Severus replied sounding annoyed, "Also was it really necessary for me to dress up?"

"You couldn't possibly just go out with your usual robes, they are just too dull. Moreover even your more formal wears are not exactly what I would call festive looking." McGonagall replied, sounding as if even his other outfit was not festive enough.

"Be a good sport Severus." Filius Flitwick piped in with his high pitch voice merrily, "Let's enjoy a few drinks together!"

Harry didn't even dare turn around to look toward where the voices were as his heart was pounding so fast. He couldn't believe they were there. But wait… He didn't have to hide. After all he was changed now thanks to the ageing potion right?

Reassured by this realization, his courage back, he turned around to take a peak at the group of teachers that had just arrived. His eyes actually grew slightly wider when they landed on Professor Snape. The man was still wearing black but the outfit he had on was more fitted and his hair that usually looked so greasy looked very silky today and were held in a ponytail. All in all he really brushed up nicely. He just couldn't stop staring at him in awe, a butterfly feeling in the pit of his stomach as he kept looking at him.

He must have stared too hard because soon the man's gaze turned toward him and stared back right into his eyes. Being caught staring, Harry's face heated up a bit and he immediately turned back around but not before seeing a small smirk appearing on the face of the potions professor.

Had he been found out? No there was no way… But then what did that smirk mean? Did that mean he was not the only one being affected by the man?

Actually the fact that he was feeling attraction for the man was something rather destabilizing. Although he did not hate the man any more ever since the pensive's accident. He had taken quite some distance from that and had realized that the man had all the reasons to hate him and had after that actually tried really hard to stay out of his way and do well in his class. He even had offered potion equipment and ingredients for the Christmas after that, accompanied with a letter apologizing about everything.

After that it had seem that the man had actually cut him some slack and had not tried to make his life a living hell on a daily basis, instead just talking to him when he had a comment to do on his potion or something like this. Their relation had become a regular teacher student relationship.

"Can I get something for you sir?" the voice of the bartender pulled him out of his thoughts, but it's another voice that startled him.

"Yes I would like two pints and a bottle of firewhiskey." the deep smooth voice of Severus Snape said, sounding right next to Harry.

Indeed, right next to the young man was standing the man he was thinking about right now, turning his head once again toward him when he noticed his gaze.

"Hi." he simply said as he stared at the green eyed young man intensely, making the other feel pinned down by his gaze.

"Hi." he replied in almost just a whisper.

"You are not very eloquent are you?" the man asked rhetorically with an elegant eyebrow raised, though you could hear an amused undertone in his voice and a smirk grace his face, making him look mesmerizing in the eyes of Harry.

Before he could reply anything the drinks were handed to Snape and the latter walked back to the table where his colleagues were waiting for him, brushing slightly against him as he did so. The young man got a whiff of the other's cologne as he left and inhaled profoundly the intoxicating scent.

By now he didn't care any more to know why the man was having such an effect on him. All he knew was that he obviously fancied his professor, Severus Snape, and he was dead set on using his new appearance to try and seduce him. As he turned around to look where he and the other professors were seated, he saw that the man was looking right at him as well. With a smirk that was not Gryffindor at all, he unleashed his inner Slytherin and looked at the man with a positively sinful face, passing through his eyes how much he was interested in him.

However the response of the other rather threw him off as Snape just sort of scoffed and raised his eyebrows as if trying to say 'do you really think that THIS is going to work?'. Raising his eyebrows as well in interest, Harry grinned at seeing that it would take a little more to get that man, enjoying the prospect of the challenge.

From the corner of his eye he noticed the bartender walking to his part of the bar, and flashed a teasing smirk at Snape with a wink before he turned toward the bartender.

"Can I get a glass of firewhiskey please?" he asked with a charming low voice, looking seductively at the man as he ordered another drink.

"Sure." the bartender answered, his face reddening at being hit on so openly by Harry.

"Thank you." the other said, brushing his hand rather languidly as he handed him the money, making the other man looking affected by his actions.

The young man could feel the heat of the stare of the older man on his back as he gave him a show of his seductive skills, smiling mischievously at himself knowing it seemed to not let him indifferent.

A few minutes later, he received a piece of paper from the bartender telling him that he was finishing in one hour and to wait for him near the cave of the pub. Smirking, Harry stood up and made it quite obvious that he had a paper that he put into his pocket as he walked toward the bathroom, glancing at Snape with a smug mischievous look on his face.

As he was washing his hand in the bathroom, he felt a presence behind and looked up in the mirror to see Severus Snape standing behind him and staring at him with those intense eyes. They stared at each other through the mirror for a while, none of them diverting gaze at all.

"Do you like what you are seeing?" Harry asked before he could stop himself, not believing he had just said that.

The man at first didn't say anything and walked closer until he could feel him almost touching his back. He then leaned in so that his mouth was right next to his ear.

"You are quite a cheeky little thing aren't you?" he told him in a low voice, his breathe ghosting over the young man's ear, making the latter shiver.

"That's what makes my charm." he replied, trying to keep a steady voice despite the spike of arousal he had at hearing the man's voice and his breathe against the side of his face and neck.

"And quite arrogant at that." he growled, this time pressing his whole body against Harry's back, then.

This time he had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from letting out a moan, getting turned on at the feeling of the other man's body against his. He wanted to touch the man but for some reason he didn't dare to move.

"S-sir I…" he began to try to say but got stopped by the other.

"The name is Severus Snape." he told him, before giving him a nip at his earlobe.

This time Harry couldn't stop the moan that came out of his mouth, pressing back against the man behind him in arousal, the velvety voice of this man was driving him crazy.

"What's your name?" Snape asked as he snaked his arms around the young man's waist and started caressing his chest slowly in a torturous manner.

"Evan Jones." he managed to invent on the spot, not wanting the man to know yet of his real identity.

"It's a pleasure Evan Jones." the older man replied with a smirk.

As he said that, he opened the young man's shirt a little bit and slipped a hand inside, before beginning to play with his nipple while his other hand rested on his lower stomach, so close to his groin yet so far. The man was driving him crazy. Harry reached his hand behind him as he tried to touch the man, to do something.

When he reached the man's face he turned his own face, wanting to kiss him. However it seemed the other wanted none of that. Horny and frustrated, the green eyed man gave out a low whine.

"Please." he moaned desperately arching his body as he tried to get more of the hands while trying to also get more of the man behind him.

"What do you want? You will have to be more clear." the other teased him smirking.

"Kiss me." he then said in a husky voice.

"Quite a demanding one aren't you." Snape commented with an amused smirk as he leaned in and finally granted the young man's wish.

As soon as his lips were captured by the older man's lips into a kiss, Harry moaned in pleasure, opening his mouth and eagerly allowing entrance into his mouth to the man's tongue. This is when the potions master decided to sneakily put his free hand into the young man's pants, unbuckling the belt to have easier access.

He then caressed the evident bulge though the boxers for a moment before finally putting his hand in them to grip the pulsing member. At that action, Harry broke off the kiss as he moaned a bit loudly, gripping the edge of the sink to help him stay on his feet. Snape was supporting him as well with his hand around his chest, preventing him from collapsing.

"Unless you want someone to walk in on us, you need to be a bit more quiet." he told the green eyed young man with a smirk, kissing his neck and sucking on it a little bit.

"'S your fault." he mumbled in a groan as he threw his head back in pleasure at the feeling of the man's wicked tongue on his neck, panting as he said, "Gosh you're making me go crazy."

"I'll take that as a compliment." the older man replied in a slightly cocky tone.

Harry could feel the smirk of the man on his neck as he said this. He could feel the places where he was being touched burning of a sweet fire. His mind addled with lust, he felt his hips thrust of their own accord into the hand of Snape, loving the way it felt around his shaft.

"Let's go somewhere more private." the young man said panting, as he managed to gather a bit of sanity back and looked at the man through the mirror with a burning gaze.

"Then hold on tight." the older man told him in a husky voice as he tightened his own arms around his waist.

Without a thought Harry did as he was told and felt himself being sucked up into a tight tunnel, realizing they were apparating. Right before they disappeared, he saw the bathroom door opening and the shocked face of the waiter he had been flirting with looking at him. When they finally apparated on the other side, it took everything Harry had not to collapse on the ground. His legs wobbled and he felt dizzy but thankfully the arms of Snape steadied him.

"Sensitive to apparition it seems." the potion master commented slightly mockingly with a smirk.

"Not really a fan of it." he mumbled sheepishly, feeling a bit self-conscious about his weakness.

He really hated the fact that he always felt dizzy after apparating, although he kept practising, it never seemed to get better.

"Where are we?" he asked to quickly change the subject looking around him.

They were in what looked to be a standard hotel bedroom with a queen size bed and a desk.

"In a hotel in muggle London." Snape replied, still holding onto him firmly, guiding him toward the bed.

However, Harry spun on himself to face the older man and turned them around so that the man's back faced the bed. He then captured his mouth into a searing kiss while he pushed him back until his knees hit the border of the bed, making him lose his balance and sit on the bed. He then quickly proceeded to straddle his lap and recapture his lips, kissing him languorously.

Snape gripped his hips and pulled him closer until their groins touched, massaging his buttocks through the pants. Harry began to rock his hips to create some friction that sent electric shocks of pleasure down both their spine. Although he was on top, the other was the one in control as he decided on the pace with the grip of his hands on his hips.

"Enough." he suddenly said after a moment, breaking off the kiss while keeping the shaking hips in place with his hands, looking quite affected as you could see a red hue forming on his pale cheeks.

He opened the front of his pants and freed his own leaking member, the latter slinging out of its confines in all its glory as if happy to be finally out. He then slipped a hand inside the front of the pants of the young man that was still open and also took his dick out. Once both were out, he gripped both of them in his hand and began stroking them slowly. As he did that, he planted his eyes right into the green ones of his partner, the other looking back at him with a face of complete debauchery, biting his lower lip in pleasure.

Feeling like he couldn't just be a spectator who was only receiving, the young man placed one hand around both of their shafts as well and stroked in sync with him. They stroked themselves for a moment before Harry stopped his hand as well as the one of the older man. The latter looked at him with an eyebrow raised in both inquisition and slight annoyance.

Without a word, he gave a cocky smirk before slowly sliding out from his lap and going down on his knees. Without breaking eye contact, he then slowly slid his hands on the knees and thighs of the man in front him before parting them so that he could go in between.

Once he was settled in between the legs of the man, he gripped his member into his hand, stroking it a few times before carefully placing the tip into his mouth. He then proceeded to slowly go down on it, scraping his teeth slightly on the side of the shaft as he did so. Soon he set up a pace with his mouth, playing with the slit of the mushroom head and the underside.

He could hear the older man's breathing getting heavier as he worked on his cock. A hand threaded into his hair, fingers gripping his black hair in a loose grip.

"Fuck!" Snape exclaimed in a loud moan, his hips jerking involuntarily, his hand in the young man's hair slightly tightening.

Hearing his professor curse both shocked and excited him to no end. This simple cuss word sent a wave of arousal throughout his whole body, making him moan around the man's cock. Snape let out another loud moan at the sensations that the vibrations of the moan had on his already throbbing member.

Harry sucked him a bit more before he felt the man pull his head away by pulling on his hair slightly. He looked at him straight in the eyes as he licked off the the spit mixed with precum that had gotten on his lips. This sight of the young man made the older man's eyes burn in desire before he pulled him toward him and crushed their lips together and then flipped them over so that he was hovering over him.

He then began to kiss his neck, sucking and nipping here and there before slowly going down more and more. When he got to his nipples he stopped there for a moment as he lathered them with his tongue meticulously, eliciting happy mewls from the young man who was squirming under him in pleasure. His hands began to roam and run on the side of his body, caressing his sides while he kept licking down his body.

He planted a kiss on the outline of his groin, making him jolt at the sudden surge of pleasure and give out a needy moan. Then he finally came face to face with the prize. Palming the erection a little before taking it in hand and giving it a few strokes, thumbing the slit and smearing the precum all over it.

"Ngh shit." Harry swore in a moan, gripping the sheets underneath him.

"Enjoying it are you?" Snape commented with a smirk, leaning down and taking his earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it, making the young man roll his eyes in the back of his sockets at the sensations, he then put his mouth next to his ear and whispered to him, "You are getting wet."

Hearing this one sentence said by the deep sensual voice of the man was almost enough to be his demise. The effect that the voice of this man had on him was unbelievable. He could come from just listening to it and it seemed that Snape had noticed that too.

"Does it turn you on?" he asked rhetorically with a smirk, his mouth still next to his ear, licking the shell of it and giving him shivers, "Are you so turned on that you are going to explode? Are you going to come soon?"

As he said that he began to stroke him harder, squeezing him a little tighter. A flow of unrestrained moans began to escape Harry's mouth as he felt getting closer and closer. The older man pulled him into a sitting position in his laps and continued to stroke him at a fast pace. The young man's arms immediately wounded around his neck and he held onto him for dear life, as he rocked his hips in rhythm with the hand, his mind getting into a trance.

"Then come for me…Potter." Snape told him, adding his real name after a pause in a roguish smirk.

With wide shocked eyes, Harry came hard all over both of them in a soundless moan, his mouth open without any sound coming out of it. After riding out his orgasm and getting back some of his sanity, he looked at the man he was sitting on. The latter was currently putting cum covered finger into his mouth while looking at him with an impassible look, although he had a little self satisfying smirk on his face.

"Sir I…" he tried to talk, although he did not know what to say.

A surge of dread was starting to fill him. How did he know it was him? When did he realize? What was going to happen now?

"After what we have done so far I believe we can drop the formalities Potter." the other man told him with a scoff.

"Then why are you calling me by my last name?" Harry retorted with an eyebrow raised.

"True enough." he replied with an amused smirk, "I have to say I quite like the look you have going on Harry but I'm most curious about how you did that…although I have my idea on the subject."

"How did you know it was me?" the young man asked, staring in wonder at the man that looked so relaxed, trying to see any signs of anger or disgust in his eyes but found none.

"Your eyes." the man replied simply, staring back at him intently and adding the rest in almost just a whisper, "Mesmerizing, beautiful… Nobody else has eyes like yours."

They stared at each other for a while, not saying anything but just looking in each other's eyes, as if trying to find something. Harry's heart was beating so hard he felt like it would jump out of his chest. Without a word the young man's leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Severus's lips, closing his eyes and just staying like this, as if waiting for a response.

He soon got one as the man began to slowly respond as he opened slightly his mouth licked his mouth as if asking for entrance, and nipping at the lips playfully. In a sigh of both contentment and relief, the green eyed man kissed back eagerly with passion, his arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

The atmosphere was now much different, the raw lust had let place to a gentle passion that seemed to slowly envelop them like a warm cocoon. Harry could feel the erection of the man against his thigh and felt himself getting aroused again.

"S-Severus." he moaned out, breaking off the kiss when his ass cheeks were grabbed and massaged by the man.

"Harry." the potions master murmured gently before kissing the young man everywhere his lips could reach.

"Make love to me." he told him in a voice barely above a whisper filled with need and desire.

Snape's eyes turned darker with lust at hearing this, immediately pushing down the young man's back against the bed and kissed him while embracing him fiercely. After they kissed each other until they were breathless, the older man began to kiss his way down the body of his soon to be lover.

He took the semi hard member into his mouth and began to suck it earnestly, quickly bringing it back to full hardness. While doing this he slid a finger he had lubricated with his spit into the young man's hole, slowly moving it in and out. When he felt he was beginning to loosen up a bit, he added another finger and began a gentle scissoring motion.

Harry barely felt the first two fingers as he was being distracted by the mouth around his cock that was sucking him. However the third finger that was added made him cringe and squirm a little in discomfort. But he soon forgot about that discomfort when the man found his prostate, letting out a loud moan.

"There! Do it again ngh!" he almost yelled in ecstasy, throwing his head back in the pillow below him and threading his fingers into the soft long hair of Severus.

Without being said twice, Severus began to stroke mercilessly the young man's sweet spot. Harry's breathing was heavier, his hands still threaded into the man's scalp, as he elevated his chest off the mattress to look at the man bobbing his head up and down as he sucked him.

"So good." he moaned breathlessly with eyes clouded in lust.

As if he wanted to make him lose his mind, the older man began to deep throat him hard, making him land back harshly on the mattress and lose control.

"S-Severus I am…ah!" he tried to warn but just couldn't take it anymore and orgasmed, coming inside the man's mouth without warning.

"Sorry I didn't mean to… it was just so sudden…" he quickly began to apologize, his face getting red in embarrassment, but stopped when he saw the alluring sight in front of him.

Severus was looking at him intensely while gathering with his tongue the drops of cum that had escaped his mouth.

"It's okay." he reassured him calmly before adding with a smirk, "Although it is a bit unfair that you have come twice and me none yet, we will make sure to make up for that."

Gulping at that, the young man could only nod numbly in agreement as he was entranced at the sight of what the man had just done. It seemed he could not get enough of the man. He had just come for the second time but could already feel arousal rise up in him again.

Giving him a peck on the lips, the older man then grabbed his legs under the knees and placed them on his shoulders, elevating Harry's butt enough to align it with his throbbing cock. Slowly, he pushed his shaft in, making it go inside inch by inch. It took a lot of self-control from the man to not just start pounding right here and there. Once he was fully in, he stayed still for a minute, waiting for Harry to adjust but also for him to calm down.

He was so tight and hot inside, it was making him go crazy. He rested his head against one of the legs on his shoulder, breathing heavily. Apparently he wasn't the only one affected as he could see the other's chest moving up and down rapidly. Looking even more dishevelled than ordinary, his face was the definition of complete lewdness, as he looked at him with eyes clouded in lust. His heart made a jump in his chest at the sight and he leaned again to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

He then began to thrust into him, moving his hips at a slow pace, angling them right and left as if searching for something. When he heard a loud moan from the young man, he knew he had found it. His pace immediately got faster, his thrusts every time making the hips of his partner get off the bed.

"Hmm yes, fuck yes!" Harry moaned loudly, gripping the bed frame behind him to have a grip on reality.

Wanting to be able to touch him more, Severus took the legs off from his shoulder, flattening his chest against the green eyed young man's chest and locking his mouth to his neck, sucking hard on it. As soon as his legs were freed, Harry put them around the man's waist, his heels on his butt as if to encourage him to go even faster. His hands began to roam his back, his nails slightly digging into the flesh and scratching every time his prostate would be grazed.

Mewls of pleasure kept flowing out of his mouth as all those sensations kept flooding him, waves of pleasure crashing onto him. He felt like he was going crazy with all that pleasure he was receiving, making him feel like he was going to pass out, that this was almost too much for him to take. He could already feel himself on the brink of explosion.

As for Severus, the man wasn't very far either from coming, the feel of the man beneath him racking his nails on his back on top of being inside him with intoxicating. Groans and moans of pleasure kept slipping from him involuntarily. All those sensations were becoming too much as well and he felt the start of his orgasm beginning to build up deep inside.

Suddenly he flipped him on his stomach so that he was on his knees and leaning against the wall, before penetrating him from behind. Taking hold of the weeping lonely erection of the young man, he began to fist it in rhythm with his thrusts while his other hand roamed his pale chest and played with his nipples. This made Harry's eyes go wide at the sudden action before he writhed on the bed and moved his hips to meet the hand as well as the other's hips in complete undone depravity.

"Yes harder! Do it harder!" he yelled out in a moan, literally losing it and letting himself completely go.

The older man was more than happy to comply, getting into a frantic pace and pounding in wild abandon into him. Both of them were panting as passion and pleasure suffocated them, Harry moaning until his throat hurt.

It did not take much longer for both of them to come in a cry, Severus spending himself into the young man while the latter's semen splattered on the wall and bed. Both were completely spent and exhausted from their frantic lovemaking. They stayed like that still connected to one another for a minute, before the man gently pulled out of Harry and they both collapsed on the bed, arranging themselves to be under the covers to avoid the chilly air of the room.

As soon as they were comfortably under the covers, the young man snuggled up to the man, resting his head on the man's chest, listening to his heartbeat slowly starting to calm down. He couldn't believe what he had just done with the man who was his potions professor and how he was now in his arms snuggling up to him. The whole situation made him chuckle in both astonishment and glee. He had just been shagged by Severus Snape!

"What's so funny?" the deep voice of the man above him asked.

"Nothing in particular…just the whole situation I guess." he replied with a smile, tracing meaningless patterns on the man's chest before he suddenly he got a bit more serious and slightly frowned his eyes, "Can I ask you a question?"

"For now let's sleep. We will talk tomorrow morning." the older man told him, bringing him closer to him as he closed his eyes, preparing to go off to dreamland.

"Hmph okay." the green eyed man mumbled sleepily, not protesting much as he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep to the sound of the other man's heartbeat.

"Goodnight Harry." Severus murmured softly, nuzzling his face into the dark mop of hair and inhaling the scent of the young man before letting his mind being taken away by sleep as well.

The next morning Harry woke up feeling really relaxed and happy, stirring slowly before he realized that his pillow wasn't actually a pillow and felt more like someone. All the memories of last night's wild sex session with his potions professor came back and he stilled as his heart started beating faster.

"Good morning." the deep voice of the man in question said, sending him shivers down his spine at hearing it and from so close.

Slowly he raised his head and looked up at the man who was looking down at him with an unreadable face, his dark eyes shining as he stared at him.

"Good morning." the green eyed man said back in a soft voice, sounding a bit shy as he looked at the man with a hesitant expression on his face, not knowing exactly how he should behave after what all they had done.

Questions kept swarming in his head, making him unsure of what to ask first and what to do.

"Come on just ask your questions instead of looking at me like a fish out of water." the older man told him looking a bit impatient but keeping the usual snark out of his voice.

"But h-how?…" the young man stammered as he blushed, taken aback at the man's insight.

Although he felt regret at doing this, he scooted his head away from the man's chest. He then sat up, making sure to keep the bed sheet covering his lower half as he felt very self-conscious of his nudity right now. The other man sat up as well and actually left the bed, walking in all his naked glory, making Harry drool slightly at the sight, before taking one of the bathrobes provided by the hotel and putting it on. He then went back to sit on the bed where a still very naked Harry was staring at him in a barely veiled hungry expression.

He couldn't stop staring at him. The man was beautiful. Seeing him outside of the school framework was really something else. His hair were not greasy but actually soft and silky, the skin of his face in general looked better and his body… His teaching robes were seriously not doing any honor to the body that they concealed inside. Although he was not overly fit and muscled, he definitely had nothing to be ashamed of.

"I've been your professor for some time now Potter, I know when you want to ask something but don't dare." Severus replied with a small sneer, going back to his old self for a second as he looked in amused contempt at the younger male, who was blushing at the remark.

"Well first of all hum…when exactly did you realize who I really was?" Harry asked, having a hard time not avoiding the man's gaze and keeping on looking directly at him.

"I admit it took a little time to actually be sure it was you. I had an strong feeling it was you when I first entered the pub. Then I decided to play along with your pretend game for a while as it was amusing me." the man told him staring at him intently, "Your face might have changed and your body may have grown but your eyes are still the same. Which brings me to a question of my own: what did you do exactly?"

"It was a Christmas gift from Fred and George…" Harry said, scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment as he felt the man's eyes roam his new grown body, "They offered me an ageing potion."

"I figured it was this potion. The Weasley twins really have a knack for giving out of the ordinary presents." the older man commented before adding with a smirk, "Although I have to say that I cannot find a complaint about this."

This last comment brought a blush to the young man's face while his hand tightened on the sheet around his waist that was covering the lower part of his body. Although he had already slept with the bloody man, for some reason he felt shy and vulnerable in front of him right now. The attitude of this man whom he had always known stern and showing absolutely no emotions whatsoever was really unsettling him right now.

He would have imagined that sleeping with someone supposedly under-age and nonetheless his student would have rebuked the man. But it seemed that he was completely fine with it. Not that he was going to complain about that. After all he had been quite an eager participant himself in this whole exchange.

Even though he had never thought he had been attracted to Severus Snape, he had to accept the fact that he was obviously fancying him. To what extent he did not know yet, but one thing was sure and it was that he definitely wanted to pursue it to see exactly where this attraction would lead him.

"As you do not see a complaint to this does that mean you would be willing to pursue a potential relationship?" he asked boldly, getting some of his courage back as he looked at the man straight in the eyes.

"Oh I assure you that I am. I even intend to do more than that." Severus replied looking very serious, a smile creeping up on his face as he added, "I definitely intend to court you properly and make you completely mine."

At these words, Harry's face became red and his eyes wide, while his heart started beating fast in both shock and excitement. What was this man? How come he already had so much impact on him?

Before he could recover completely from the other's words, the older man took his chin in between his fingers and angled his face so that he could kiss him. Although the kiss was slow and soft, it was breathtaking. A sweet heat spread through the green eyed young man and he felt his legs go weak like jelly, thankful for the fact that he was not standing right now. After some time they finally parted for some much needed air.

"S-Severus…" Harry said in a low voice, sounding almost like a moan, putting his hand to the man's cheek and looking at him silently as he didn't know what to say, as too many emotions assaulted him all at once.

"Yes Harry?" the latter asked with a small smile, nuzzling his face into the crook of the young man's neck, deposing small kisses here and there.

"Make love to me." he told him in almost just a whisper with a burning gaze.

Looking back at him with equal intensity, Severus captured Harry's lips into a heated kiss, letting passion fill them and take over their senses.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
